


Our Story Begins

by neojedigoddess



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chris Evans is an adorable cinnamon bun, F/M, Getting to know you, Multiple Pov, New love, Prequel, Prequel to Remember Me, Romance, The first time around, history professor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neojedigoddess/pseuds/neojedigoddess
Summary: The last thing Mary Baylor thought would happen when she was sent to Los Angeles for the History Professor conference would be that she'd meet actor Chris Evans, let alone end up bringing him up to her hotel room. Then again, Chris hadn't expected to find the woman he'd spotted while having lunch with his brother to be so intriguing that he was all but forced to return to the restaurant in hopes of finding her again. (Prequel to Remember Me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710330) by [neojedigoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neojedigoddess/pseuds/neojedigoddess). 



> I don't have very much of this written but here goes. This messes with time a bit, starting in March 2015. Age of Ultron has already happened but Civil War hasn't filmed yet. This is everything that will lead up to Mary waking up in Remember Me.

**Chris POV**

“Remind me again why we come here when you hate being recognized and this is the fucking Marmont?”Scott asked, tucking his sunglasses into his shirt as they entered the Chateau Marmont, heading straight for The Restaurant. The AC was on high as always even though March in Los Angeles wasn't exactly hot.

 

“Because I'm a glutton for punishment and we're both addicted to the parm fries?”Chris said with a sigh, putting his own sunglasses into his shirt, almost regretting coming to the infamous LA spot because of the increased chance he'd be recognized. And half the time it wasn't the fans that were the bad part. It was usually a shy hello with a shaky hug and request for a picture or the more excited and exuberant ones. It was the paparazzi and those who informed to the tabloids you had to watch out for. Anything they could get on you could make them money. It almost made you want to stay locked in the house. Or in his case, spend as much time as he could home in Boston.

 

“Ooh, the parm fries.” Scott said fondly, with a sigh. “Okay, I'm reminded.”

 

The hostess sat them, friendly but not overly so. He'd seen her before and he had a feeling she wasn't impressed by any celebrity. Probably why she'd lasted here so long. They took their seats outside on the covered terrace and ordered drinks, just ice water. After the debacle that was the Age of Ultron premiere and the Jimmy Kimmel appearance before it, he'd cut down on his drinking quite a bit.

 

As they decided on what they would get in addition to the Parmesan fries, Chris happened to look up and notice someone who wasn't trying to be noticed unlike many of the women around him. More than one had flirtatiously smiled at him, adjusted tops so they showed off more cleavage and the like. When he was younger, he loved that. It inflated his ego that at the time probably didn't need any help. Now it just bored him. Gift wrap was nice but not when there was nothing underneath it.

 

What caught his attention was a small statured woman sitting alone, a large drink of what looked like lemonade at her side and an empty plate. She was focused on writing in a notebook, a text opened up before her. There were more on the table next to her and it looked like somehow she'd been transported from a library rather than a patron at a fancy Hollywood eatery. She was dressed simply in jeans and what looked like a tan peasant blouse that was flattering but fit properly. Not exactly Hollywood attention grabbing wear.

 

“Bro, what are you...oh wow, someone reading in Hollywood? Someone take a picture!” Scott teased, having followed his eyeline. “Do you know her?”

 

Chris broke his gaze and looked back at his brother. “Nah. I guess the books caught my eye. Maybe she's a writer. Funny place to choose to write or whatever.”

 

“Inspiration hits where it hits.”

 

The funny thing was, he found himself looking back at her again and again, intrigued. Who was she? She was obviously alone but she wasn't looking for anyone to join her. She seemed content to read and then write what he guessed were notes. Occasionally she would tap her pen against her full looking lips. There was no phone that he could see, no constant texting. Even he had checked his phone a few times since they sat down.

 

Scott was talking about a guy that had asked him out and his inner debate about going out with someone new since his last breakup when Chris just happened to look over and the woman looked up at the same time. She didn't look at him but up at the server who said something to her that made her smile and nod. Then the server took her now empty glass and plate and she returned to her book.

 

 _Fuck, she's gorgeous._ They weren't far enough away that he couldn't help but notice that unlike most of the other women on the terrace, hell, in Los Angeles, she wasn't wearing makeup. At all that he could tell. And she didn't need it. The smile was so genuine, even for a server. Now he was curious as to what color her eyes were.

 

“Okay, with a smile like that, you have to go over and say hi to her.” Scott spoke up, the impish Evans smile on his lips. “She's cute.”

 

“She's gorgeous. But no, I'm good.”

 

“No, you're a chickenshit.”Scott punched his arm. “When was the last time you went out with a woman who actually could read anyway?”

 

“Too long.”

 

* * *

 

He threw the ball at the wall with his right and caught it with his left, repeating the process to the point that he wasn't even thinking about it. It was a good idea one of his buddies had to have the wall reinforced. He'd had a “thinking wall” back home in Boston and it'd cost him many a week of allowance to fix the drywall. What he was thinking about now as the ball flew to the wall and returned to his hand was that Scott had actually been right.

 

Fuck. He **was** a chickenshit.

 

He couldn't get that woman out of his mind, it'd kept him up half the night, his imagination filling in what could have happened if he'd just gone over and said hello. He couldn't help but smirk. Didn't he do this movie a couple dozen times? But he honestly kept thinking about her and couldn't figure out why. They hadn't even shared a glance. She'd left before they did too, carefully packing her notes and the books she had into a worn leather messenger bag that she put on her shoulder before leaving, deftly weaving through the tables and smiling in response to the polite farewell of the server that had taken care of her.

 

Maybe it was that smile? Or how she kept to herself and didn't seem to notice that Bruce Willis had been seated only a few tables away? How she didn't look around, hoping to see someone important. How she'd been dressed reasonably and not to draw attention. Not that it didn't catch his attention. She had a flattering body too, the jeans she'd been wearing showed off, didn't exaggerate by being so tight as to cut off circulation. He found himself actually intrigued. That was very rare in the last few years.

 

With a groan he caught the ball one last time and let his head fall back against the couch. Fuck, he had to act out the cliché, didn't he? He was going to go back and see if she was there again. Dammit. He shoved himself up and off the couch, mentally shaking his head at himself. Had he really fallen to the level of trolling restaurants looking for girls he wasn't man enough to talk to before in the hopes they'd somehow return?

 

* * *

 

He was just about to step out on the Terrace to look and see if she was out there when a flash of red caught his attention and he saw her. Holy shit, she was actually there again. What were the odds? She was seated in a booth, again with books. The red had been her top, one of those tank top, sweater combinations. Her hair was up and he had a mini daydream about her letting it down and shaking it loose. But she wasn't sitting alone.

 

A guy was with her. Fuck.

 

But wait. Taking a second, he noticed her body language wasn't saying she was comfortable, in fact, it was the opposite. He wasn't a profiler like on TV or even a psychic but there were somethings that were pretty obvious. She was leaning away from the guy who was all but sitting on her lap, crowding her even though there was the whole rest of the booth he could be sitting. Instead, he'd chose to sit on the same side as her, forcing her toward the middle. Trapping her. Even if she tried for the other side, he could simply beat her there.

 

Her expression told him she was uncomfortable and more than a little scared. He didn't have to know the woman very well to be able to read that. Her hand with the pen was almost gripping it in her fist as she shook her head, not quite smiling at the guy. Just from seeing her the day before, he could see the difference in her expression. She was trying to be polite and this guy wasn't getting the hint.

 

He took a deep breath. It wasn't the most conventional way to meet someone but hell, he played a superhero for a living, how hard could it be to act the part in real life? Besides, even if he hadn't been here to look for her, he'd probably go over and say something anyway. He hated guys who creeped on women like this asshole. Besides, just looking at this guy made him wonder how the hell he got into the Marmont anyway. He'd look more at home dealing meth or something.

 

He walked over, hoping against hope that this girl would go with his little act and he wouldn't have to threaten this guy or get the hotel to throw him out and embarrass her. If anything, he figured she wasn't the type that liked to make a scene, for any reason. That was probably why she hadn't already made one by stabbing him in the leg with her pen or loudly telling him to go fuck off.

 

Though he would find that very entertaining. Just the image of the douchebag hobbling off in pain was threatening to make him laugh outloud.

 

“So Professor, come on, what grade would you give me? Could I get extra credit? We could go upstairs for that. You know, tutoring.”

 

“Professors have graduate students do the grading.” The woman said, still trying to move away from the guy who thankfully had yet to see anyone approaching the table, completely focused on probably not his first potential victim. He was trying way too hard and was wearing an Ed Hardy shirt that had probably been bought in the few months the designer had been popular before being the design for douches. Even before Chris got to the table, he could see how much product this guy had in his hair. Didn't he know you didn't have to use the entire bottle of gel in one use?

 

Come on, give me something I can work with. He mentally begged as he got closer to the table. He had an idea of what he could do to help her, but it would work better if she gave him something to go with.

 

“And besides, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate any....tutoring.” She said struggling not to cringe. “He should be here soon.”

 

It was like she'd read his mind and hit one out of the park. Going, going, it's a grand slam. He liked her even more already.

 

“Hey sweetheart! I'm so sorry I'm late! The traffic on the 405 is insane. I swear, a cannon would be easier.” He greeted with an exasperated tone but a smile on his face, walking with a purpose to the table and sliding in on the side opposite of the guy and over to her. At least now she wasn't alone and hopefully wouldn't feel twice as creeped out with yet another male stranger just matter of fact joining her table.

 

Her eyes had widened just a little, probably recognizing him or at least that he was there to help her, but then she responded. “I was wondering if that's what it was. And we've talked about the cannon before. I'd rather have you here in one piece!”She flashed a smile at him that to most people would seem genuine but he could see her nervousness and he could hear it in her voice. She was unsure of herself and that she was going to trust a stranger to save her from another stranger.

 

Her hand that wasn't gripping the pen was under the table, on the booth seat and he covered it with his as he leaned in and brushed his lips to her jaw, making it look like a loving boyfriend who was greeting his girlfriend. Enough where it looked like more to anyone, namely creeps, who were watching but not where it would potentially be seen as sexual harassment. Sometimes it paid to do all those romantic comedies.“Doing great, we're almost there.” He murmured, immediately noticing the shiver she gave at the touch of his lips. Ok, not sexual harassment then.

 

How else could he get her to shiver?

 

“Alright, alright, no cannon. Spoilsport.” He shrugged off his flannel and put it around her, figuring the creep might have seen her shiver. It gave him the chance to wrap his arm around her too. If this guy was desperate enough or stupid enough to grab her, he could pull her away. “Always cold too. They really should look into turning down the AC. It's not that hot out.” He looked over to the creep, who hadn't said anything and was watching them with a bit of disbelief and confusion. “And you are?” Before the rather disappointed looking dirtbag could respond, he straightened up a bit and put a bit of the tone he used for Cap in his voice. “Is there a reason you were bugging my girl?”

 

“Uhh, no reason man. Just uhh, keeping her company.” He nearly stumbled in his effort to get out of the booth quickly.

 

He glared at the creeper. “Whatever.” He looked to the woman he still had no idea what her name was. “I managed to get reservations for lunch while I was dying in traffic, you didn't eat while you were waiting for me, did you sweetheart?” He dismissed the creeper like he no longer existed but was keenly aware of his presence.

 

“No, but I was getting a bit hungry.” She followed along, easily taking the books he carefully closed and handed to her like he did it all the time. He was thankful she'd recognized his fake excuse to get them out of The Restaurant and away from the creeper.“Am I going to be happy with what you got?”

 

“I hope so, Ivy isn't easy to get this close to lunch.”Best to give the name of a restaurant to make it seem more real. The Ivy was the last place he'd want to go unless he wanted his picture taken. It was worse than the Marmont. Then again, it might happen anyway if the creeper realized just who he was. Hopefully his beard would do it's unintentional work and disguise him.

 

She flashed him a brilliant smile that nearly made him drop a book instead of handing it to her. It was the smile from the day before but doubled. It was a real smile, an honest one. Just a touch more than just simple relief of getting away from the creep without a scene. “Oh that's great! Do we have much time?”

 

“Not much.”He gave her a smile and a subtle wink in support. She was good at improvisation. Could she be an actress?“Did you get much work done?” It sounded like a safe question to ask someone with what looked like history books who was taking notes. Maybe she was researching for a role? Either way, he was rather impressed with her handwriting from what he'd seen in one of the notebooks. And it looked like she used different colored pens? A bit OCD maybe but he shouldn't really talk considering how he was with his coffee.

 

“Some, not as much as I wanted.” She snuck a look to where the creeper was heading for the door, but not very quickly. He was watching them. Shit. Part of him wondered if maybe the guy had a wingman, back up. Best to keep pretending till they got out of there. He didn't want to risk them realizing he wasn't really her boyfriend and then try to go after her again.

 

“Come on, let's head out then. We can get that chocolate cake you like so much. Motivational food.” Chocolate was a safe bet with most women and well, him.

 

She smiled at him again as he slid out of the booth with her leather messenger bag on his shoulder and held out his hand for her to take. She did, her tiny hand dwarfed in his. “You spoil me.”

 

“And I enjoy doing it, so there.” He took her hand and entwining their fingers and once they were facing away from the guy, murmured. “Doing great but we're going to actually have to leave, is that a problem?”

 

“Not at all.” She said softly as they made their way through the tables toward the door opposite of the creeper. “The farther away from him, the better.” She almost hugged his arm, resting her head against it like any girlfriend might with her guy. “Thank you for saving me. My hero.”

 

He gave her hand a squeeze. Had he ever had someone genuinely think of him as their hero and not just say it because he was a celebrity or something? He looked down at the brunette head resting against his arm and thought how old fashioned they probably looked in that moment. All he needed was a suit and a fedora. Very Casablanca just hopefully with a happier ending. “I think I ended up saving him from getting stabbed in the hand with a pen. Did he try anything?”

 

“No, no. Thankfully. Then I would have stabbed him.” She said softly as he held the door open for her and she went out into the sunshine. “He's still watching?”

 

“Yeah he is. And I don't want to risk that he might have a fellow creeper as backup. Probably won't be a good idea to go back there for a bit. Give them a chance to move on.”

 

She nodded, understanding.“I'm sorry if this is ruining plans you have. Were you meeting someone there?”

 

“No, not exactly.” He said honestly, keeping her hand in his as they made their way through the parking lot. He didn't want to say he'd gone there looking for her. Not now at any rate. “There's a great place down the block. It's not the Ivy, but it's good. I'm guessing you weren't kidding when you said you were about to order food?”

 

“I was going to until Stinky McGee came over. Ugh. I guess deodorant isn't in his daily routine.” She looked up at him as they walked down the hill. “I'm Mary, by the way. Mary Baylor.”

 

He gave her a smile. Finally, a name. It seemed strange that he'd already kissed her cheek and held her hand before he even knew her name.“Hi Mary. I'm Chris.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” She said shyly, almost embarrassed. “I recognized you, even with your beard. It's very strange to meet you this way and I'm thankful playing a hero has rubbed off on you.”

 

“Believe me, it's less about being a hero and more about hating the huge population of assholes in this town. And it's nice to meet you too. I don't think I've ever seen anyone studying in the Marmont. Or reading at all for that matter. Are you working on a screenplay? Research for a part?”

 

She looked confused for a moment and then shook her head. “Oh, no. No. I'm not from here. I'm a history professor. There's a conference and my university sent me as representative. It ended yesterday.”

 

“What University puts their professors up at the Chateau Marmont?” He asked, keenly aware that they were still holding hands and it felt very natural. She didn't seem to mind so he didn't bother to say or do anything about it. It was the simple things that he tended to enjoy the most and one of them was holding hands with a pretty girl, even one that he barely knew.

 

“None that I know of. I took the money they gave me for my room, added my own and found a great deal online so I could actually stay somewhere nice. A respite from being bored to tears while a bunch of old white farts talked about their grandchildren, argued over Pulitzers, tried to grab my ass and drank too much.”

 

He laughed. “Sounds like studio party, just without the drugs in the bathroom. So, a history professor?”

 

She smiled and stopped, letting go of his hand only to hold it out to him. “Dr. Mary Baylor, PhD at your service. 19th century American history and Lincoln studies, SUNY Albany.”

 

He smiled and took her hand. A PhD? He was really impressed. “Chris Evans, pretend Captain, Boston?”

 

She let out a laugh and gave his hand a squeeze. He noticed how her eyes crinkled when she laughed. And it wasn't a half assed, delicate flower laugh. It was a real, genuine, honest laugh. She didn't hold back when she found something funny. Ironically, neither did he. “Very cute.”

 

“Thanks, I get it from my mother.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. I am AMAZED at the amount of views this story has gotten as a single friggin' chapter. To give you an idea, it has almost as many hits as 17 chapters of my Supernatural story (check it out, Of The Many Paths, Mine Led To You). I'm very very touched and a little intimidated. Guess I have no choice but to keep going with it huh?
> 
> Here's the next chapter....hope you like it!

**Mary POV**

She couldn't believe where she was at the moment. If it wasn't for the conference, she'd be back home in Albany, probably working in her office or home watching Netflix and cuddling with the dog and cats. Instead, she was at a trendy eatery in West Hollywood with Chris fucking Evans and he was laughing like she'd told the funniest joke ever. His head thrown back, hand to his chest.

 

“You didn't! Come on, you didn't.”

 

“I did!” She insisted. “It was a tradition in my family to do a big prank on the big birthdays. I honestly did do that to my brother's bike when he turned 40. It was so pretty with the glitter and tassles and everything. I even got a little vanity license plate that said Princess. I wish I had pictures of the reactions of students who were walking by as I did it.”

 

Chris giggled, wiping at laugh tears. She liked that he didn't hold back on his laughter or enjoyment of something. He was so inquisitive too, asking her every question under the sun. Of course, he probably liked being able to ask questions than answering them constantly. “So how'd he react?”

 

“Well, I rushed back home since I didn't have classes that day and about an hour or so later, the phone rang. I answered and was greeted with “You are going to die screaming,” to which I replied, “Why happy birthday to you, big brother! How's 40 treatin' ya?”

 

Chris laughed outloud again, clutching his chest, his eyes scrunched shut. “Oh my god, that's fantastic.”

 

“He asked how the hell to get all the stuff off his bike, I said I didn't know, however it was that you got rid of super glue.”

 

His eyes grew wide with disbelief and his jaw dropped. “No. No! Really?”

 

She grinned. She was still proud of that one. “My dad always said my grandfather came up with the saying, Go big or go home. It's part of the family crest along with On Time Is Late.”

 

Chris giggled again, taking a long drink of water. “Christ, that's amazing. I should do something like that to Scott, my brother.” Then he paused. “Then again, he'd probably thank me. He likes to say that while I might be a Captain, he's the Queen.”

 

Mary was barely able to keep from snorting outloud. “That's clever, I like it.” She took a sip of her own drink. “Sounds like you two are close.”

 

Chris nodded. “Oh yeah. Completely. My mom jokes we were actually twins and Scott says he had to cook longer to be that fabulous.”

 

“Eddie and I were practically twins too. Got mistaken for it a lot, even though we were 15 years apart. It was really funny when we were together on campus and a student would call out for Dr. Baylor. We'd both turn and say, yes?”

 

“What did your brother teach?”

 

“American Literature and the occasional Ancient Myths and Legends for Summer term. He did a series of courses focusing on single authors too. I think one of the last ones was your fellow Bostonian, Dennis Lehane. You know, Mystic River, Gone, Baby Gone?”

 

His eyes widened in recognition. “Oh man! I know that guy. I've read most of his stuff. Patrick and whatshername....the other detective. Angela! Yeah. Affleck did Gone, Baby Gone. I wanted to try out for it but it was pretty much already written in stone that Casey would get to be Patrick. Man. Those are some awesome books.”

 

She was impressed that he knew the books, not because he was an actor but just because not too many people knew books like that anymore unless it was a phenomenon like Harry Potter or that 50 Shades of Grey crap. “You would have been an interesting Patrick I think. Maybe have Scarlett Johannesen be your Angela. No offense to Michelle Monahan, but she wasn't how I pictured Angela.”

 

“Yeah, me either. I worked with her once and she even said that she was surprised they picked her. But then again, how often does Hollywood stay loyal to source material? Look at my movies for fucks sake. Bucky was a kid in the comics or something.”

 

Mary grinned. “Yeah. Marvel's version of Batman and Robin. Kind of weird now that people just accepted a grown man taking a young boy to Germany to fight and kill Nazis.” At the look on his face she shrugged. “Did I mention my brother was a huge comic nerd? I swear, I'm not a crazy fangirl.”

 

One eyebrow went up. “But?”

 

“I fucking loved Captain America.” She blurted, covering her mouth in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

 

“Aww, don't be! Hell, I love it too even though I didn't read comics before. Your brother got you into them too?”

 

“He raised me on them. That's how I learned to read. Other kids got Dr. Seuss or Dick and Jane. I got Amazing Spiderman and X-men and History of the DC Universe. I think it made me more imaginative and that's what he wanted.”

 

He nodded absently before his eyes grew serious. “Sounds like he was a great guy. How long has it been?”

 

“It'll be 8 years in June.” She said softly. It seemed unreal to say it outloud. Talking about pranking him on his birthday made it feel like she'd just done it yesterday. “Feels like yesterday sometimes.”

 

“And you have no other family?”

 

She shrugged. “Technically I have some cousins out there, I think. But I haven't talked to any of them since my dad. They didn't make the effort and so neither did we.” She looked up, feeling like she was bringing the mood down. “But it's alright, I have my cats and my dog, I have my classes and my books, it's okay.”

 

“So there's no husband back home who is going to come after me for taking you out to lunch?” He asked in a lighter tone of voice, no doubt recognizing the direction the mood was going in.

 

She laughed. “That's adorable. No, no husband. Remember, cats.”

 

“So no boyfriend? Girlfriend?” He raised his eyebrows playfully, leaning forward in pretend intrigue.

 

“Keep dreaming, Captain. Just me. What about you? I mean, is there some beautiful model or starlet that's going to threaten to run me over with her Bentley for having lunch with her sugar daddy?”

 

He chuckled. “Nah. I tried the model starlet thing years ago. Not my type.”He gave a slow wicked smile. “I'm more into intelligent women. You know, educators.”

 

She giggled, hoping she wasn't blushing too hard. He was very fun to be around, not stuck up and sweet with his flirting, not over the top. Even if he was only joking around, it was nice just the same. “Very subtle. So do you have a room in your Hollywood mansion for all your awards for bullshit?”

 

He gasped and played at being offended. “Why I never!”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris couldn't believe how much fun he was having talking with Mary. Sure, they'd met under less than optimal circumstances but he wasn't regretting a second. She was quick and witty and most importantly didn't fawn all over him. He hated that shit. He liked that she teased him without being catty like some girls could, calling him on his bullshit. And the fact that she actually blushed when he complimented her or flirted with her made him want to just keep her forever. How long had it been since he'd talked with a woman who wasn't a nervous fan and blushed at his flirts instead of just accepting them in a conceited way? Or did that fishing for compliments crap?

 

His phone beeped, telling him he had a message. Since Mary had just left to use the bathroom, he took it out to check. He did have some manners.

 

**Scott: Dude, where the hell are you? I've been to your house and I've called 4 times. If you're dead, I'm telling mom.**

 

He rolled his eyes and quickly typed his response. _I'm not dead asshole. But you aren't going to believe where I am._

 

**Scott: just tell me.**

 

_Sure, take the fun out of it. Remember that girl from yesterday? I went back to the Marmont today. Guess who I'm having lunch with now?_

 

**Scott: Aww, the balls finally grew in! Congrats!**

 

_Fuck you._

 

**Scott: Eww, does this look like Arkansas? Well? What's she like?**

 

_Better than I could have imagined. She's a history professor in NY. She's got 2 PhDs. 2!_

 

**Scott: Oooh sexy professor lady. Nice. I'll let you go so you don't get caught texting. Let me know later how it goes.**

 

_Got it. Later._

 

He'd just tucked his phone away as Mary returned to the table. “I think our waitress just gave me the evil eye. We've kinda been hogging this table for longer than I thought we had.”

 

He looked at his watch and was surprised. 3 hours? Really? Fuck, when was the last time he'd actually lost track of time talking to anyone, let alone for that long? “Ooh, I'm surprised she hasn't thrown us out. Come on, why don't we pay and get out of here. Maybe walk around a little just in case creeper is still back at the hotel?”

 

“Sure, that sounds good to me if you don't mind.” She sighed as he immediately grabbed both the check, left by the waitress long ago and her bag before she could. “Oh come on. I know you play Captain America but this is ridiculous.”

 

He smirked. “This bag weighs more than you do and do you really think my mother would have taught me to let the woman pay? Come on now.”

 

She raised a brow. “The woman?”

 

He didn't flinch. “The ladyship, her feminine glory, the queen of Albany...”

 

“Oh shut up!” She groaned, smacking his arm with the back of her tiny hand. “At least let me do the tip. Wait...that sounds wrong. Let me pay the gratuity.”

 

He snorted, snapping his fingers in mock disappointment. “Aww, took away my chance for about 12 awful jokes.”

 

Now she smirked and crossed her arms. “That's what she said.”

 

“Oooh. Point one to the professor. How will Evans ever defeat her with such a quick wit?”

 

She rolled her eyes, giving him a half smile before leading the way to the counter where the waitress looked excited because now she could use that table for other customers. Chris would never admit in a million years that he couldn't give a shit less about the waitress, not outloud anyway. He couldn't care though, not with the view that Mary's gently swaying hips gave him. Those jeans were a crime and one he would gladly throw away the key to commit. Tight without being overdone and curves in all the right places. Damn. Maybe he should have gone to college after all.

 

**Mary POV**

Mary felt disappointed when they could see the Marmont coming back into view. That meant this afternoon of whatever it was, was coming to an end. She looked up to Chris who had just told her a story about how he and Anthony Mackie had gone out and gotten a Romanian English dictionary because while they'd been promoting Winter Soldier, Sebastian Stan had a habit of muttering in Romanian under his breath or when he was asleep on planes. Now they both knew some rather creative curses in Romanian.

 

He gave her a smile and nonchalantly put his arm over her shoulders, shifting her messenger bag, that he was still insisting on carrying for her on his other shoulder. He was such a sweet guy and the way he just thought nothing of spending the afternoon with her not to mention saving her from that stinky creep had her just wanting to spend more time with him. Especially since she'd have to go back to Albany in a couple days. No one there would ever believe this. Not that she'd tell them. This was something special, to her anyway. Something that would be hers alone.

 

“Hey, I was thinking. I probably should walk you back to the hotel, just in case that guy is around. You never know in LA and I'd hate to give him the chance to try and get you alone, you know?”

 

She tried to play it smooth. She tried. The fact that he seemed to actually want to spend time with her, even if it was to protect her from some LA creep was amazing. “That'd be great. I mean, he'd probably know something was up if I went back alone. Do you think that he noticed we left without getting in a car?”

 

“Probably not. I mean, we could have had a taxi waiting or if he recognized me, he might have assumed I have a car and driver.”

 

“Okay, that makes sense.”

 

“This was fun. I mean, not that a guy was creeping you out or anything but you know, talking and everything. It's the little things.”

 

She smiled at him, feeling a weird kind of pride in that he was having a good time too. “What, LA girls don't talk?”

 

“They do but about nothing. Oh my headshots got me a call back and oh my god, there was this bag down on Rodeo, I could have DIED.” He spoke with a high snotty voice. “Oh I can't eat a thing today, I'm 99 pounds, I'm so fat!”

 

Mary snorted, now understanding why he'd almost been surprised when she'd ordered the cheeseburger and fries at The Grill along with a vanilla milkshake. “Ok, that explains why you seemed so surprised at what I got for lunch.”

 

“Surprised? I was fucking amazed! It's a thing of beauty when someone eats something they enjoy just because it's what they like.”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris fumbled, trying to think of a way to not have this afternoon end but also not seem like some desperate weirdo. He tried to play it off as being observant as he held the door to the hotel lobby open for her. “Hey, you aren't still worried about the guy, are you? I mean, getting to your room safe and everything?”

 

She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes that he'd repeatedly noticed throughout the afternoon. “Actually, kinda. I mean all he'd have to do is follow me to see the room and then realize I'm alone and I don't know, push in or something.”

 

“Want me to walk to your room with you? I doubt he's still around but that should pretty much end his interest if he sees that you aren't an easy target.”

 

She nodded, a shy smile on her lips. “Yeah, I'd really like that if you don't mind. Just for safety sake and all.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder what happens next! ;-)
> 
> By the way, the prank with the bike? Actually really did that to my actual brother (who was actually named Eddie)....and yes, that's exactly how he reacted too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utterly AMAZED at the amount of reaction this story is getting. Figures since I have next to nothing written or planned for it. Guess it's a good thing it's a prequel and I included alot of references in Remember Me. 
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other fic if you like this one!

**Mary POV**

Seriously? 34 years old and in front of one of the hottest guys she'd ever met who actually had an amazing personality and was sweet to boot....and she gets her sweater caught on her belt? Fucking hell. It was bad enough that she almost faked being worried about the creeper in the restaurant just so Chris would spend a little more time with her, namely walking her up to her room. She still couldn't believe she had the guts to invite him in! Chris Evans was in her hotel room and she was fumbling like she'd never casually took off a sweater before. Fuck!

 

But before she could say anything or try to turn around to hide it, Chris was there, his gentle hand unhooking it from where it was caught on her belt.

 

Then he did something so simple but it was so much more.

 

He rested his large warm hand on her bare shoulder as he casually tossed the sweater to the side for her.

 

And she shivered, almost shuddering at the feel of his hand on her skin. Not just that but on skin that hadn't felt the touch of an attractive man in a very long time. In that moment, all she could think about was how big his hand was and how warm. And how she wondered what it would feel like on her back or her leg. Maybe cupping her ass.

 

A moment passed and his hand slid down a little then gently gripped, turning her so she faced him. Looking up into his eyes, she saw his eyes dark and completely focused on her. Had he been standing that close the whole time? Her heart was beating faster as she couldn't help but take in how long his eyelashes were, the freckle on his cheek or how she wanted to build a summer house on his bottom lip.

 

Could he have been thinking the same thing she had been?

 

It was when his other hand moved to her cheek that she realized what was about to happen and she took a half step forward as a kind of silent consent. His eyes flicked down to her lips and then back up before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

 

She'd never believed in the whole electricity thing, feeling a spark with someone. But her whole being seemed to light up with the touch of his lips and as he pulled away a little, she followed and she felt him smile before he returned the pressure, then gently tugged on her bottom lip with both of his.

 

She'd never experienced a kiss like this, granted it had been a while since the last one. It was soft and gentle and somehow, not awkward in the least. The hand that'd been holding her arm moved to wrap around her while she couldn't help but rest her hands on his strong chest.

 

It was when she felt the gentle probe of his tongue that she gave in to temptation and slid her hands up and over his shoulders, opening her mouth to him and groaning as he clutched her tighter as he deepened their kiss without rushing it. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, even when breathing became an issue.

 

“I've been thinking about doing that all day.”He murmured, peppering kisses along her jaw, his hands splayed over her back.

 

“You...have?” She managed, gripping at his shoulders, unable to keep her head from lolling to the side and giving him better access to her neck. He could have just said something. She felt like she'd been all but broadcasting her attraction all afternoon. She'd always been told she had an easy to read face.

 

“Mmm, I have.” He confirmed, pressing kisses to her neck before seeming to focus on a spot just under her ear near her jaw. He nibbled it and then gave it a little suction but not hard, just the barest bit.

 

Her body seemed to react on it's own and she moaned, her hands gripping at him harder as her knees weakened and her hips thrust forward against him. “Gah, fuck!”

 

“Mmm, she has a sweet spot.” He murmured, doing it again but this time, moving his own hips against her, one hand gently pushing on her lower back as she had the same reaction.

 

She couldn't help the moan, an ache growing deep within. How did he know exactly what to do and find a spot even she didn't know she had? They'd only known each other a few hours. “What are you doing to me?”

 

He chuckled. “Oh I haven't done anything yet, sweetheart.” He moved back, pressing a gentle kiss to her swollen sensitive lips. “If you don't want this, tell me now.”

 

She looked up at him, his lips looking swollen like hers felt, his tongue darting out to moist the bottom lip she'd mentally claimed as hers. “I...don't normally....I mean...it's been...awhile.” At that moment she wanted to dig a tunnel back to Albany, she was so embarrassed. A grown ass woman and she couldn't even try to not be a complete loser. She might as well have it tattooed on her forehead at this point.

 

His hand caressed her cheek, his thumb gently tracing her bottom lip. “Must be difficult, all those NY guys being blind, deaf and utterly stupid.” His eyes searched hers. “I know this is fast....I just....you're driving me crazy.”

 

“I think....that's my line.” Her heart was pounding, having him so close, touching her lips, looking at her like that, his voice so deep and husky. And he smelled so good! She just wanted to bury her face in that long neck and stay a week or two.

 

He gave her a slow promising smile. “How about we go crazy together?”

 

* * *

 

She panted for breath, her whole body feeling like jello. They didn't need him to do movies and stuff. No, she needed him to come back to Albany and make her feel like this.

 

“Fuck. That was...wow.” He groaned as he reluctantly moved off her. They both let out a sigh as he slipped out of her as well. He took a deep breath before reaching for her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. “I'm keeping you. Damn.”

 

She giggled weakly, moving just as much as she had to so she could press her face into his neck. “Won't be difficult. I can't feel my legs.” She gave an opened mouth kiss to his neck and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Mmm. My evil plan is complete!” He chuckled, the vibrations of his voice strange to feel against her face.

 

“How do you know we didn't both have the same plan?”

 

“Possible, but I doubt it.” He moved them so they were on their sides facing each other, his hand reaching up to move hair from her face. “Can I be honest about something?”

 

“Sure.” She enjoyed seeing what he looked like after sex. A lazy smile on his lips, his eyes lazy and content. His hair messed beyond belief.

 

“What would you say if I told you I went to the Marmont looking for you today?”

 

She furrowed her brow. She knew it'd been awhile since she'd had sex, nevermind that she'd never had anyone satisfy her so completely before but she wasn't one for hallucinating or hearing things. “I'd ask how you'd know I existed to begin with, let alone where?”

 

“I saw you. Yesterday. Scott and I went to have lunch at the Marmont and I saw you. You were sitting outside with your books.” His eyes searched hers, his thumb gently stroking her bottom lip. “I couldn't stop looking at you, wondering about you.”

 

Was he serious? “I don't...I think I would have remembered seeing you there.”

 

He gave her a half smile before leaning in and kissing her softly. “Did you notice Bruce Willis two tables over?”

 

Now she was sure he was messing with her. “What? Are you messing with me?”

 

He shook his head and kissed her again. She had to be careful or he was going to distract her way too much that way. “No Mary. I'm serious. He was two tables over and Scott and I were near the door and you didn't see anyone. You'd finished eating I guess and were so focused on your books.”

 

“And that made you come back? I don't understand.”

 

“You don't understand why I'd want to come back to see the unassuming beautiful woman more focused on books than being noticed?” He teased. “I didn't think I'd find you but it was worth a try.” He kissed her again, his eyes looking deep into hers. “Best decision I ever made.”

 

“You, sir, are a flirt.”

 

He smiled, kissing her again, gently urging her onto her back and moving over her. “Oh I'm so much more than just a flirt. I have a great follow through.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still overwhelmed by the reaction this story has gotten with just a few chapters....I'm glad you are all enjoying it and I'll try to update it as best I can. In the meantime, please please check out my other stuff! Thanks!

**Mary POV**

Mary woke up and lay in the bed for a good long while, just listening. It was a great hotel room so you couldn't really hear very much, that's what you paid for. The only thing she really could hear was the sound of Chris' breathing next to her. He was laying on his side, one arm tucked under the pillow under his head, the other haphazardly thrown over her waist but on top of the blanket. He wasn't a loud sleeper but she also wasn't used to having someone in the bed with her that didn't have paws, so it was different.

She turned her head and studied him, really studied him without feeling like she would weird him out or feel weird if she was caught. He was a beautiful man, there was no denying that. She was sure someone in the Anthropology department back at work or maybe the Psychology department would be able to tell her exactly why. Something to do with symmetry and popular culture's ever changing perception of beauty. All she knew was that her heart would speed up when he smiled at her and she was transfixed by his long eyelashes. But it was more than his physical beauty. It was the man that was honest enough to admit that he'd been intrigued by her reading in a Hollywood eatery. The man who had stepped up to try and help a woman he didn't know from a man who was clearly a creep. The same man who then spent three hours talking and laughing with her like they'd always known each other.

 

But they hadn't always known each other. She was a college professor at a state school in NY and he was a world famous actor. Somehow their paths had crossed and they'd ended up here.

 

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as her chest tightened at the realization she would have made eventually. Whatever this was, it wasn't what her heart wanted it to be. It wasn't going to be like some of the extremely unlikely romantic comedies she'd watched in theaters and the man asleep next to her had starred in. No, this was the real world and in the real world, history professors didn't end up with gorgeous actors, no matter how much they were realizing they wanted to.

 

As carefully as she could, she got up and out of the bed, managing not to wake Chris up as she padded to the bathroom and softly closed the door behind her. Checking for a fresh robe hanging on the door, she found there were two and that somehow made her feel worse. She closed her eyes for a moment before she turned and got the shower going, focusing on the water temperature and not the man asleep in the room beyond.

 

She stood in the shower, letting the hot water rush over her, wondering if she'd done something incredibly stupid. That was the main crux of the realization that'd led her to leave the bed that had Chris in it. She didn't regret the night with him even though technically it was still that night. She'd never felt so fulfilled, so worshiped. He was amazing and giving while being gentle and patient. Nevermind that he was utterly beautiful in every way and made her feel almost worthy of sharing a bed with him.

 

The stupid part was that in a few short hours, not even counting the last few hours in bed, he'd wormed his way into her heart. She honestly felt like she was falling for him and was amazed that it actually was possible to fall that quickly. But it really was the stupidest thing she could do because in a couple days she'd be on her way back to Albany and teaching and he'd be here or wherever his next movie took him and would only remember her, hopefully fondly, for a shared night of passion.

 

Guys like him didn't fall for women like her. It was like that line in one of her favorite movies, George of the Jungle. It was a comedy but the line Ursula's mother had when she was pushing George away from her daughter had always stuck with her. “Stripes with stripes and spots with spots.” Granted the character who said it was a 24 carat bigoted snobby bitch but it sadly did kind of ring true. At least to Mary it did. The fact that she even somehow got Chris' attention to begin with had to be some kind of cosmic once in a lifetime thing and to end up in his arms had to be as likely as winning the lotto. Anything more? That was impossible, wasn't it?

 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bathroom door open. The bathroom of the hotel suite was elaborate, part of the reason she'd chosen it. The shower was an open one with just walls on either side of the stall but it wasn't enclosed, the shower head coming from the ceiling rather than the wall.

 

She almost jumped when she felt large hands gently come to rest on her arms, making her open her eyes and look up to find concerned blue eyes looking down at her. Chris had joined her and she'd never even heard him come in.

 

“Mary, what's wrong? I woke up and you were gone. You look upset.”

 

She blinked up at him. How could he tell? He barely knew her. “Nothing, I'm fine.”

 

One of his hands raised and touched her face. “Sweetheart, don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong? Are you having regrets?”

 

He could read her that easily? “No, no I don't. Not at all, I couldn't.” She raised her hands to rest on his strong chest, her fingers leaving wet trails against his skin. She focused on the tattoo by his collarbone, ironically the words about not losing inner stillness rather fitting at that moment. “I just...it's dumb.”

 

He tipped her chin up. “If it's bothering you, it's not. Tell me.”

 

She would probably never see him after this weekend and it couldn't make things worse to tell him the truth. If anything, he'd just find an excuse to leave sooner than he planned. Maybe that would make things easier. “I just...it's going to be difficult, going back to NY after last night. Tonight. This.” She took in his features, those eyes she'd seen close in pleasure, the lips that had given pleasure to her. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “I like you Chris...really. And...I know it's just a few hours together and all but...you've got me. You know?”

 

He didn't say anything but bring her into a kiss, the water of the shower rushing over them. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but one of emphasis. “Baby, how does that lead to you being upset?”He murmured against her lips. “Isn't that a good feeling?”

 

“Because...I'll go back to NY and you'll go on to your next movie and....that's it. It ends. I just...I like feeling this way. I don't want to stop.” Making him laugh, having him call her baby, the touch of his hands. She wanted it all. Why did he have to make her want him so much and more than just for sex? Why couldn't she be one of those people who could separate sex and feelings?

 

“Why does it have to end? It doesn't have to stop.” His hands moved, one to her waist, the other to her neck. “Last night, right now, you aren't alone. All I can think about since yesterday is your smile, that mystery. And now, I just want to make you smile, make you laugh, fuck, I want to hear you scream my name. I want you in my arms all the time. If I have you then you have me. I'm addicted.”

 

The hand on her waist slid to her hip and back. “Addicted?” Was she really hearing him right?

 

“Mmmhmm.” He gave her a soft smile, one just for her. “Wouldn't want me going through withdrawal, would you?”

 

She giggled, feeling a little better. She'd discovered that he was intensely honest, even to the near point of embarrassment. He meant what he said. He wouldn't say it otherwise, it wasn't in him to be that hurtful. “Withdrawal wouldn't be good.” She let her own hands that had found their way to his back during the kiss slide down and give his ass a good goose, pulling him against her and feel his growing arousal. “Somehow I think making a banking joke right now wouldn't really be that romantic.”

 

He pondered it for a minute and laughed, it echoed in the large bathroom. “You are a gem, you really are.” He pulled her tight against him and they both groaned. “Guess we can't spend the entire weekend in bed, right?”

 

“It's good to explore new...locations.” she said with gasp as he gently lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as his mouth found its way to her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking.

 

“Mmm, true.” He said against her neck. “But there is something to be said about there being no place like home.”He adjusted them and with a simple movement, slid into her, making them both moan. “See...what I mean?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dusts off story* Wow, it's been a LONG time for this update huh? Sorry it's not longer or more detailed but writer's block is a bitch. That said, I hope you like it!

**Chris POV**

Chris woke slowly, almost immediately registering the feel of soft warm breath against his neck and chest. He opened his eyes, looking down to see Mary's arm thrown over his chest, the bed covers disheveled, revealing their legs, one of hers tangled with his, her foot barely meeting his knees. Breathing in, he let out probably the most relaxed and happy breath he'd let out in a long time. Not because of the sex, but because she was just even more than he could have imagined from when he'd seen her the day before.

 

They just clicked, immediately. The way she'd gone along with his improvisation to get her away from the creeper, how she'd trusted him to protect her. How easily they had been able to just talk about anything and everything. He didn't have to avoid subjects or dumb himself down or just sit and listen because he wasn't going to get a word in edgewise. A woman in LA who would actually eat a cheeseburger happily, who was intensely intelligent and didn't seem to care what others thought of her.

 

The sex was just icing, really. When he'd kissed her, he knew that unless she said no, he wasn't going to leave that room. Even if it was just spent kissing. It wasn't awkward in the least like so many first kisses tended to be. And it wasn't that rushed, let's get to the naked part kind of kiss. Undressing her was like unwrapping a gift he had never known he wanted and each part of her exposed just turned him on more.

 

He hadn't been lying, when he told her that she had him. It was true. They hadn't even known each other for two entire days and just laying here with her was the best thing ever. Albany wasn't that far from Boston. And professors got summers off, for the most part like teachers did, didn't they? If she wanted it, he was sure they could make things work. He wanted to try. He wanted to look forward to having her visit him on set or surprise her with a trip somewhere she always wanted to go. He wanted to relax and watch Netflix with her and introduce her to his mom. She'd already earned Scott's seal of approval from when he'd dropped off more clothes and she'd survived his rapid fire questioning.

 

A slight noise broke him from his thoughts and Mary stretched her sweet little body next to his, absently snuggling her face more into his neck. “Mmm, hi.”

 

“Hi yourself, beautiful.” They'd gone out and done the tourist thing, stuff that he probably did when he first got to LA but then just forgot about. Then again, when he'd first got there, he'd been so focused on getting parts and roles, nothing seemed to matter except for that. She'd never been to Los Angeles and had planned, before she met him, to explore the city before she went back to Albany. It had been fun and the best part was what a simple kind of fun it had been. He had heard so many horror stories from guys who'd tried to do something similar with an LA girl only to have it blow up in their face. Mary didn't care about shopping on Rodeo Drive or spending money. She had fun just window shopping and seeing the sites. He loved that.

 

“You know, what I was just thinking?”

 

“What's that?” He asked, enjoying the sleep heavy sound of her voice.

 

“I'm hungry.”

 

He grinned. They had ordered room service after their shared shower late the night before and had gone out for breakfast and lunch while they'd been out in the city playing tourist. Then they'd gotten back to the hotel and he'd kissed her like he'd wanted to a dozen times while they'd been out and that had distracted them from dinner. “Me too. What do you want, I'll order room service.”

 

“More of those mozzerella sticks you got before. And the fries too.” She murmured with a soft sigh, her warm breath washing over his neck and shoulder. “I honestly should eat better but I'm starving.”

 

“You've been doing some rigorous physical activity. You need the calories.” He teased, running his fingertips up her spine.

 

A soft groan came from her and she gave his other arm a half hearted pinch. “Don't tease me. I'm starving and exhausted and I probably stink. I need a shower. You need to behave.”

 

He chuckled, stopping what he'd been doing to just rest his hand against her back. “I'll think about it. Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll order some food. Then we can binge on food that would make my trainer weep and watch TV or something.”

 

She raised her head, an eyebrow quirked. “It's the or something that is the most dangerous part of that sentence.”

 

“You are definitely getting to know me very quickly, my dear professor.”

 

 

**Mary POV**

Mary sighed, as she relaxed on the very comfortable bed, clad in Chris' shirt that he was most definitely not getting back as Kevin Cosner battled Alan Rickman on the screen in Robin Hood Prince of Thieves. It was still surreal to be sitting there with him at all, let alone eating gourmet junk food, dressed in his shirt while he lounged in his boxer briefs next to her. Who'd have thought they would have hit it off so well if at all?

 

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun just going out and exploring a new city. She'd never been to Los Angeles before and Chris had admitted that he was a bit of a homebody when he was on the West Coast so it was a bit of adventure for both of them. They'd visited the Walk of Fame, where Chris pointed out people he knew and they'd playfully worshiped at Scarlett Johannesen's star. They'd gone to the Chinese Theater where after a bit of searching, she'd managed to find the handprints and footprints of Douglas Fairbanks so she could repeat the line from Blazing Saddles about his little feet.

 

Chris was so much more than the actor she'd been familiar with on the movie screen. Nevermind that she now knew just what a passionate man he could be in the bedroom, it was how real he was. He had a fantastic sense of humor and was very quick witted besides. He loved his family and talked about them often, picking up more than a few things that he saw on their travels for his mom or a nephew. She'd met his brother Scott briefly, the younger Evans introducing himself as the more handsome and more intelligent of the Evans brothers. He'd been funny and charming and Chris had seemed pretty happy at how they seemed to get along in their brief meeting where he'd brought Chris more clothes.

 

He was very honest too, not fake or full of ego like one might expect. He told her stories of actors he'd encountered like that over the years and how he'd had his moments from time to time but his family kept him grounded. Apparently it was one of the reasons he spent more time back in Boston than he did out in Los Angeles unless it was something work related. There apparently was something in the air in the City of Angels that could easily turn a good guy into a complete asshole. She was very thankful for his love of Boston keeping that from happening to him.

 

Boston. That was the other thing, he'd brought up more than once how close Boston was to Albany, mentioning his hometown was full of history that say a history professor might find interesting. The weekend alone had been like something out of a dream but the fact that he didn't want things to end when she went back home the next day? That blew her mind.

 

Home. Fuck. She was due to take a flight back to Albany tomorrow afternoon. She had almost forgotten the real reason she'd been out here this week had been for work, not for meeting and falling into bed with a handsome actor. It was one thing to talk about visiting Boston or having Chris come to Albany but once they were apart, would it actually happen? Or would there be some texting, a few phone calls and slowly those would dwindle to near nothing and then she'd see pictures of him with some beautiful blonde at a premiere?

 

“Sweet?”

 

She had been so distracted by her own thoughts she'd barely realized that Kevin Cosner had won his choreographed fight and the wedding scene where Sean Connery showed up in a cameo as King Richard was nearly over. Chris had started calling her “Sweet” during their adventures in Los Angeles when he'd noticed her tendency to be drawn to sugary snacks. She hoped no one had gotten a picture of her probably turning red as a beet when Chris had murmured in his ear that he knew first hand just how sweet she really was and he was developing a sweet tooth.

 

“Huh? I'm sorry, lost in my head.”

 

“Happens to me all the time.” He said with a nod as the triumphant orchestral score switched into the hit single for the movie, Bryan Adams' Everything I Do and the credits began to role.

 

“I love this song.” They both said in unison, laughing because they'd said something similar when they'd come across the movie in their efforts to find something to watch.

 

“I remember them playing this at dances when I was in junior high. I was always mad when they played the pointless extended version.”

 

“I'm sure the boys that were dancing with you didn't mind the extended version.”

 

“Phht” She said with a roll of her eyes. “I was a professional wallflower at those things. Always wanted to dance to this though.”

 

Chris moved off the bed and held out his hand. “It's a little late mostly because I was in Boston and you were in Albany but come on. Dance with me.”

 

Was he being serious or was he teasing her? “Really?”

 

He reached down with his other hand and played the movie back to right when the credits began. “Yes, really. Come on, I've always wanted to dance with a beautiful woman to this song. The fact that you are only wearing my shirt makes it that much better.”

 

She took his hand and let him pull her off the bed and into his arms. Instead of the awkward way that junior high kids danced, shuffling back and forth with hands shyly placed on the backs of necks and on waists, they danced close, intimately. He twined their fingers together and turned their wrists so the back of her hand was held to his warm chest. His other hand rested on the small of her back and she had her other arm wrapped around his slender waist.

 

“Mmm, this is nice.” She murmured as they swayed back and forth, it not being as weird and awkward as she might have thought but finding it to be rather romantic. It made the weekend so much better that it wasn't just about sex, even though the sex was really really really good. It was moments like this or when he'd been so attentive to what she wanted to do and actually listened to what she had to say.

 

How was she ever going to let him go tomorrow?

 

“Yes it is. Those punks you went to school with had no idea what they were missing out on.”

 

She chuckled. “Oh they weren't missing anything. I had a very difficult awkward phase. I bet you were quite the little ladies man when you were at your own dances though.”

 

He laughed. “No, no no. I was a fucking nerd. My mom has pictures. Fuck, I think Scott keeps them on his phone just so he can pull them up and embarrass me. It was bad. Bowl haircut, the whole thing.”

 

“Well maybe if there'd been a intramural dance or something between my school and yours, we would have struck up a conversation while being awkward teenagers in a semi dark room with overpriced cups of soda and too much hairspray, gel and budding hormones.”

 

“Definitely. I like that idea.” He pressed a kiss to her head as the song ended. “I think you might need to hire some security tomorrow because I can't guarantee I'm going to be very mature about letting you catch your flight. Might have to throw a Hollywood fit.”

 

She pulled back and looked up at him. “And here I was thinking how I'd have to explain how you ended up stuffed in my luggage.”

 

His hand left her back and touched her face. “You might be going back east, Mary, but I'm not letting you go. You know that right? I fully plan on taking you around Boston and I want to see you teach too.”

 

She leaned into his hand with a sigh. “I don't want to let go either. How do we make this work between our careers?”

 

“I'm not sure yet, sweetheart. I think we have technology on our side. And I'm a big Hollywood actor too, that's gotta count for something.”

 

Mary looked up at him, so earnest and honest. She hoped he was right. He made her happier than she'd been in a long time if ever. Could she be so lucky to hold on to that kind of happiness with this man?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Mary POV**

Mary sighed, sitting back from her planner where she'd been going over everything she needed to do once she arrived back in Albany. She was going to be incredibly busy trying to catch up when she got home. She turned her head and looked out the window of the plane, thinking of just how different the flight back to New York was from the flight to California.

 

For one, instead of being in coach, she was in first class thanks to Chris who'd taken it upon himself to upgrade her ticket and do so without telling her. Needless to say, she was surprised. First class was very nice and much more comfortable and quiet. The food was better too. She didn't get the chance to thank Chris since they'd parted ways at the hotel and she didn't find out about the upgrade until she was boarding.

 

Chris had wanted to see her off at the airport but she was having a hard time with leaving and didn't want to cause a scene there, especially with the paparazzi he told her about that all but lived at the airport. Apparently it was a great place to catch celebrities with their guard down. How many times had she seen pictures in magazines of grouchy looking celebs in lounge clothes just trying to get through the airport? So they had said goodbye at the hotel before she got into a cab. It had worked out, the only person who'd seen her tears had been the cab driver who'd very kindly handed her a packet of tissues.

 

Stretching her legs and being thankful for the room enough to do so, she wondered what Chris was doing right then. No doubt he was back at his house and probably taking care of a dozen things that had fallen by the wayside while he'd been with her. She'd been impressed with how he'd managed to keep from checking his phone constantly to focus on her but she knew that for someone like him, his phone was probably like another appendage. That's how her planner was for her.

 

A flight attendant, a nice woman named Sandy came by with a fresh Pepsi without Mary even asking for it and asked if she was hungry or needed anything. “No, I'm okay. Thank you for the soda.”

 

“Of course Dr. Baylor. If you need anything, just hit the attendant button.”

 

“Thanks.” Mary looked back to her planner and fought the urge to sigh again. She loved her work, she loved teaching and researching and writing, she really did. But right then, all she wanted was to be back with Chris. It amazed her just how quickly he'd become so important to her. Had she ever experienced something like this? Her first crush, Will, had been a gradual thing for both of them but it had never really been more than just puppy love. She'd never regret the time she spent with him or the few, very few boyfriends she'd had between then and now but she found herself seeing those memories as almost quaint in comparison. There was something about Chris and she couldn't figure it out. Was it the way she'd just trusted him right from the start? The way that very first touch made her shiver? Or was it the way that they could just talk and talk and there was no awkwardness, no need to mince words or pretend? Whatever it was, she missed it already.

 

But focusing on that wouldn't make him just materialize next to her or miraculously be waiting for her in Albany. When they landed, her friend Beth from the English department would be waiting to pick her up and hopefully she'd be able to just grab her luggage and go. Then she had to pick up her dog Otis and her two cats from Beth's house. The slightly older professor had been kind enough to petsit for her while she went to the conference. Once she got home, it was all about unpacking and laundry and preparing her notes for the staff meeting to tell them about the conference.

 

Ironically, the conference didn't seem to matter very much in light of everything that had happened after it. Somehow she had a feeling that the rest of the history department wouldn't really care to know about that. Except maybe for Alicia, the Medieval History professor. She was the biggest gossip on campus.

 

Tomorrow was back to classes and there were only a few weeks of classes left before the end of semester. In two weeks her classes would be turning in either term papers or actual projects in addition to taking a midterm. It was rare that she ever gave just a midterm, the students given the option for a shorter test with an additional paper or project or a barnburner of a test almost always voted for the shorter.

 

She closed her eyes and sat back in the seat again, listening to the somewhat soothing barely noticeable drone of the plane. She hadn't had this luxury on the way to California. No, then she'd been stuck between a very nosy man and a very obnoxious woman, neither of whom would shut the hell up so she could get any work done or even sleep. She could feel herself dozing a bit and didn't fight it. She'd be so busy once the plane landed, she probably wouldn't get much sleep before her first class tomorrow.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris found himself in front of his thinking wall, tossing the rubber ball with his right, catching it with his left and repeating. Mary's flight had taken off roughly an hour earlier so it would be a few hours before she landed in Albany. He wondered what she thought of his little surprise in upgrading her seat to first class. There was no reason she should be stuck in coach. Coach sucked. Besides, he knew she didn't get the amount of work she'd planned that weekend done because of him so hopefully first class would help that.

 

Or at the very least let her get some rest. He hadn't exactly let her get much of that either.

 

He'd really wanted to see her off at the airport but at the same time, saying goodbye at the airport was so cliched and more emotional. And Mary was right, there was no need for a scene, even if it was only a few tears when he was so recognizable.

 

Toss, thump, catch.

 

Toss, thump, catch.

 

So now his not so mystery girl was heading back east and he was stuck here. Not stuck in so much that he had no way to leave but thanks to work, he was going to be in LA a while. He hadn't had anything that weekend but this coming week would be a busy one. His trainer probably wasn't going to be very happy with him for all the crap food he'd eaten. There'd be costume fittings and film tests, screenplay revisions and who knows what else. Half the time he just went wherever he was sent.

 

But it would only be a few weeks and he figured that maybe in three weeks, hopefully less, he would be able to head back east himself. Normally he'd be eager to go home to Boston but this time he planned a different destination, namely Albany. He wondered if it would be better to not tell Mary in case things fell through. It might be nice to surprise her.

 

“Dorito! Where are you?”

 

He caught the ball and turned his head just in time to see Downey step down into his recessed living room. “Hey man, what are you doing here?”

 

“You've been incommunicado, kid. Scott said something about you becoming the cabana boy of some teacher chick from New York and TMZ is talking about you being seen with a mystery woman. What's the 411?”

 

So much for having any kind of privacy.

 

“I wasn't a cabana boy and she's a college professor, a PhD, not just a teacher.” He got up, making his way around the sofa to his old friend. “Met her at the Marmont and we hit it off.” He shrugged.

 

“And now she's heading back to NY?”

 

“Yeah. She wanted to stay longer but she's got classes. She was out here for work, some history conference.”

 

Downey's eyebrow went up as he nonchalantly flopped onto the couch next to him. “Scott wasn't kidding when he said you found yourself a smart one.”

 

Chris smiled. “Yeah. She's amazing.” He dug his phone out of his pocket and found a picture of her that he'd taken without Mary realizing it. They'd been out and about in Los Angeles and had been drawn to where there were some puppies being given away for free. They hadn't taken one, obviously, but that hadn't stopped Mary from wanting to show the five in the box some love. The picture was actually a really good one of her eyes squeezed shut and her head thrown back in a laugh, a puppy giving her an unexpected lick. The lighting and everything was perfect. He really needed to get it printed and framed. For now it was his phone's wallpaper.

 

Looking at the phone, the corner of Downey's mouth went up. “Smart and cute huh? So when do we get to meet her?”

 

Chris laughed, putting the phone away. “In time, man. I don't want to scare her away yet!”

 

For that, Robert, world renowned Oscar nominated actor, blew a raspberry. “Whatever, Dorito. Come on, I know you have no food in this house since you've been living a weekend of debauchery with your professor lady. Suz is making roast, should be done soon.”

 

The younger man sat up. “You had me at roast! Let's go!”

 

 

**Mary POV**

“There you are! I was starting to wonder if you'd decided to stay in California!”

 

Mary laughed, shaking her head as Beth gave her a big hug like she'd been gone a month and not less than a week. “Believe me, it was tempting.”

 

“How was the convention? Exciting? Innovating?”

 

Mary rolled her eyes. “Boring as all fuck to be honest. But I'll be able to bullshit it enough to make it seem like it wasn't almost entirely a waste of budget.”

 

“And staying at the Marmont? What was that like? Did you see any celebrities?”

 

The two began to walk through Albany International Airport. Thankfully it wasn't overwhelmingly busy so theoretically it wouldn't be too hard to get her luggage and get out. “I saw a couple. I missed out on Bruce Willis, apparently he was sitting a table over from me one day and I didn't notice.” She wasn't lying, she did meet a couple celebrities. Both Evans boys.

 

“Lost in a book I'm sure.” Beth said with a roll of her eyes. “You didn't miss anything here, that much I don't have to tell you. They better send me to an English professor convention if they have one. Think they'd have one in Vegas?”

 

“Anything is possible. Might have to share a convention hall with the annual meeting of the little people furries though.”

 

“I would pay myself to go for that!”

 

Mary laughed as they found the luggage from her flight had just started to come down for people to pick up. “You would!”

 

* * *

 

Out in the parking lot, Mary had enough of Beth's excited look. She knew what that meant. “Go ahead, ask.”

 

“Did you meet a man? You totally met a guy out there didn't you? You did! You met a man and you hooked up and got busy!” For a woman nearing 40, she was as excited as a teenager, even going so far as to simulate thrusting to emphasize getting busy.

 

“Oh my god, are you 12? Stop that!” Mary saw Beth's car and looked around to see if anyone else had seen her friend making an ass of herself. “If you must know, yes, I did meet a guy.”

 

“HALLALUJAH PRAISE BE! IT'S MIRACLE!”

 

“Fuck you SO much, you rancid bitch.” Mary groaned as Beth giggled and danced around in her perverse joy of being able to embarrass her so easily. There was a reason that Beth had gotten along with Eddie so well. Both had similar sense of humor.

 

“Oooh a bit testy Miss Hookin' Up With Random Guys in California.” She popped the hood and Mary put her luggage in the back before they both got in the car and got their seatbelts on.

 

“It wasn't random guys, I'm not a whore. I met a guy. Singular.”

 

“And?”

 

“And what?”

 

“And tell me everything! What's he look like? What's his name? Was he good in bed? Are you going to see him again? EVERYTHING!”

 

Mary sighed and let her head fall back against the seat as Beth backed out of the parking spot and headed for the exit. “I'm not telling you all of that.”

 

“Fine. Spoilsport. I tell you all about my conquests!”

 

“Difference is, I don't ask you to at all, let alone tell me intimate details about body grooming, penis size and birth marks.” She knew way way way too much about Beth's sex life.

 

“Like I tell my students, it's details that make the story. Now come on, tell me something. Tell me his name so I can at least call him something more than Hook Up Guy.”

 

“Fine, his name is Chris.”

 

“AHA! I knew it!”

 

Mary raised a brow as Beth paid the automated parking toll and headed to the actual exit of the airport. “Knew what?”

 

Beth waited till they got to the stop light before pulling out her phone, already set to her favorite website, sadly Perez Hilton's gossip blog. “I knew I knew this booty and I was RIGHT! This is you walking around Hollywood with Chris fucking Captain fucking America fucking Evans!!!”

 

Mary grabbed the phone and groaned. Chris had warned her of potential pictures being taken when they'd been exploring Los Angeles but she hadn't thought it would really happen. But there she was, granted not the clearest set of pictures but she recognized herself walking hand in hand with Chris. “Oh god.”

 

“You hooked up with Captain America! You hooked up with Captain America!” Beth sang and did a happy little dance in her seat, nonchalantly flipping off the car behind them who honked when she didn't immediately go when the light turned green. “I'm so proud!”

 

Mary sighed, looking at the pictures. Whoever the paparazzi was, he or she hadn't managed to get a clear shot of her face. Either that or they were saving those pictures for when they tracked down who she was. “Shut up.”

 

“Nope!” Beth said with a grin, popping the P. “And you are going to give me some details to live vicariously through. But first, to my place to get your furkids and then we order pizza. Deal?”

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“None whatsofucking ever, my dear!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time since I updated! Sorry about that but unfortunately the urge to write has been very very very very far away and I've been distracted by the real world, namely stress from being stuck in retail hell.
> 
> Anywho, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

**Mary POV**

Mary had just started her washer for the second time when she heard her phone go off. Her apartment was small and the washer and dryer were in the kitchen next to the living room where her phone was. Crossing over, she picked it up and smiled, it was Chris. She'd sent him a text to let him know she had gotten home safe but hadn't heard back. Here he was.

 

“Hello?” She plopped down on the couch, eager to hear his voice again.

 

“Hey baby. I'm so sorry I'm calling so late. Bob came and got me for dinner and an interrogation. But I got to have his wife's cooking, so I'm calling it even. Forgive me?”

 

She smiled. What a gentleman. More than that, it almost made the few days she got to spend with him all that more real and not just a very vivid dream. Here she was, home in her apartment doing laundry and she was hearing his voice. Hearing Chris Evans, the actor, call her baby and talk about Robert Downey Jr like she knew him. “It's fine sweetie. I got a bit of the same from my friend Beth when I landed. I got pizza for my interrogation.”

 

He laughed and she felt an ache in her chest at the giddy feeling hearing that laugh gave her but the sadness that he was on the other coast and not the next room or right next to her. “The English professor, right?”

 

“Yep. You wouldn't know it from the way she talks or the way she's such a fucking gossip. I thought the people in my department were bad but she's got them all beat.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, remember how you warned me about paparazzi?”

 

A pause. “They got us?”

 

“Yep. It's on that Perez Hilton site. Apparently, I'm your Mystery Woman for now. They don't seem to have a clear shot of my face. Beth figured out it was me from my ass apparently.”

 

Chris barked out a surprised laugh. “I think I like this Beth already. She knows your ass that well?”

 

“We've been friends for years. Can't tell you the number of times we've crashed on each others couches while doing marathon grading and bitching about lazy students.” She paused. “She was the one that helped me a lot with Eddie.”

 

Chris became more serious, his voice softer. He'd been very sweet about asking about her brother and listening to her bring him up constantly. Half the time she didn't know she did it to be honest. “The one who stayed at the house with you after? Yeah, you told me. Now I know I like her, she's good people. What'd you tell her?”

 

“As little as I could get away with, a few details.” She turned and laid back against the couch, her cat Jack immediately taking that as an invite to jump up and get petted. He and his mother Fluffy had been very happy to be reunited with her as was her corgi, Otis. He was currently snoring on her bed with a tummy full of treats.

 

“What kind of details?”

 

“Oh you know, that you have a birthmark on your thigh in the shape of Italy and you are a screamer.”

 

Chris cackled. “Something tells me I'm going to have to keep a tally of all the spankings you will earn between now and when I get to see you again.” He paused. “I don't want to sound creepy, but I'm missing the fuck out of you right now.”

 

She did a happy silent dance, kicking her feet in the air, much to Jack's displeasure not that it made him jump down. She'd never admit that she was hoping he would miss her like she was missing him but it was true.“Not creepy at all. I miss you too. Thank you for upgrading my plane ticket by the way. I was very surprised.”

 

“Did you like it? No reason you should have to fly coach, Sweetness.”

 

“It was amazing. I managed to get some work done and nap a little, all without getting my legs all cramped up.”

 

“See that's how much coach sucks! That someone with tiny legs like you can get cramped in their seats is just wrong.”

 

“Yeah yeah, go for the short joke.”

 

“There are like a dozen really wrong things I could say right now, but I'm going to behave.” He responded.

 

“Well that'd be a first.” She answered back, knowing she probably looked like a loon from the way she couldn't help the smile on her face talking to him. That didn't stop the yawn from a rather busy weekend and a stomach full of pizza from making itself known. “Ugh, sorry.”

 

“Shit, I forgot about the time difference. It's late as fuck out there isn't it?”

 

“Yeah, nearly 1.” She sighed. “And it's back to work for me tomorrow. Yeeha.”

 

“How early do you have to start?”

 

She got up and made her way down the short hallway to her bedroom where Otis was on his back, half buried between the pillows on the bed, snoring like an offboard motor. “Normally I don't leave the house till 10 or so. I hate early mornings but tomorrow is gonna be one. I have a department meeting where I have to tell them about the conference and then meet with my grad students.” She paused and took a picture with her phone, sending it to Chris. “And that is what I have to deal with hogging my bed before my early morning.”

 

He chuckled. “That's the infamous Otis? Cute.” He paused. “I should let you go then, so you can be ready for your early day.”

 

“It's okay, talk to me a bit. Tell me what you have planned for tomorrow while I get ready for bed.” She was honestly exhausted and had no issue with just climbing into bed fully clothed but she wanted to talk to Chris more, hear his voice more. She had no idea when she'd get to see him in person again would be and this was her only real connection to him until then.

 

If then managed to happen that was.

 

 

**Chris POV**

Chris looked at his phone and wondered if it was too late to call Mary. Since she'd gone back to NY they'd been talking in some way or another almost everyday and he was getting majorly teased by pretty much anyone who knew him. It had gotten to the point that he'd had to invest in a long charging cord for his phone not to mention a better phone for video chatting. He'd always been amazed by how fast technology had advanced in the last few years but now he was extremely thankful for it.

 

He was still stuck in LA for work and it was already 9pm which meant it was midnight for Mary. He'd learned she was a notorious night owl so it wasn't unusual for him to be able to talk to her in some way or another at nearly any hour. He'd also learned that she was a bit of a workhorse when it came to her duties as a professor. He'd been shocked at the amount of work she put in as it was but when he found out she actually used to do more before Suny Albany had cut one of her classes and when she was helping cover her brother's classes before he passed, he'd been flabbergasted.

 

He chewed his bottom lip and figured, fuck it. If anything, he could apologize for waking her up or if she was really out, he could leave a cute message in her voice mail to make her laugh in the morning. Maybe pretend to be a student or something. She was nearly tutoring him at this point anyway.

 

She'd been adorable in her embarrassment when he'd told her about how he'd gone out and found copies of both her books and then had gone out to get books to help him better understand hers. She was a great writer but he was honest in that he didn't know that much about history, not like he should anyway. He was learning that now and was proud at how much he had learned. Mary had been very patient and he could see what made her a good professor beyond what he'd seen of her on Suny's website where some of her lectures were posted. She was very encouraging and often instead of just answering a question would explain things to help the student, or him, come to the answer.

 

He had to admit, he'd never really been one of those guys with a crush on a teacher or whatever when he was a kid but now? Fuck yeah. Smart was most definitely sexy and the pathetic part of him got some kind of comfort from at least being able to watch Mary teach even though he couldn't be there with her.

 

He really needed to get to Albany in the next couple weeks or he was gonna go crazy.

 

He dialed her number which is to say he touched the picture of her on his phone to automatically call her and watched the screen in anticipation as to what he would see, if anything.

 

The screen changed to that of what looked like Mary's office at the school, he recognized the back of the office chair and the picture on the wall of her ancestor who'd been a Civil War general. She'd mentioned while they'd been together how cramped her office was but it wasn't until she'd shown him via video chat just how tiny her office was that he understood. It was one of the bigger ones in her department thanks to how long she'd been there but it only had one tiny window and barely had enough room for her texts, desk and a very small couch.

 

Then she came into the shot, her hair pinned back and her eyes looking tired. All he saw was the beautiful woman who'd caught his eye by not trying to catch his eye.“Hey handsome.”

 

“Hey yourself beautiful. What are you doing at the school this late? You know that makes me worry.” He knew he sounded like a parent or something but the fact was that she was on the other side of the country and he had this desperate need to protect her and keep her safe. He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, she'd been alone for so many years now.

 

But he hoped she knew that she wasn't alone, even if he wasn't there physically. At least not yet.

 

She sighed, giving him an indulgent smile. “Chris, it's fine. You only worry because you just had to Google information about the campus and found out it's a party school. It's fine. Besides, security is pretty good about knowing when professors are staying late and they try to hang around to escort us to our cars if we want. It's fine. I've always stayed late.”

 

He didn't say it but he knew that before when she stayed late, her brother who had been a fellow professor was always there with her. It made his heart ache to know she'd been alone all this time. No need to bring that up.“I know. My little worker bee. What are you working on tonight?”

 

She sat back and turned the phone, which was probably in a stand, to see piles of papers and books. “Actually I'm doing a bit of research for a side project that I'm not ready to tell anyone about yet but looks promising if I can hear back from some colleagues who take forever to respond to an email.”  
  


“Mare, a side project? Forget about burning the candle at both ends, you are throwing it right into the furnace!” She had three major classes where she was far from an easy going professor on top of essays and research for the school and scholarly magazines. Then there was the work she did with students who were history majors for their dissertations and then her grad students. She'd even commented on a few documentaries over the years that he may or may not have gotten someone to track down so he could see them.

 

That wasn't stalking, was it?

 

She laughed and shook her head, sitting back in her chair to stretch her arms over her head, showing that she was wearing of all things, a Captain America hoodie where the image was a small cute cartoon image of the character. “That's the ABCs of me! You should know that by now.”

 

“Hey! I like the hoodie!”

 

“Thanks. Beth gave it to me as a bit of a prank. I don't think she expected me to wear it.”

 

“It's cute. I think I'm glad you haven't met Bob yet, he'd send a truckload of Iron Man shit just to be an asshole and then to outdo him, Renner would send you Hawkeye shit.”

 

Her eyes widened a little. “I would have no problem with that. The school might wonder when I started whoring for Marvel but you know, whatever.”

 

He laughed, loving the way she worded things. “They are going to love you when they meet you, I just know it.” He paused as she yawned and ran her hand over her face. “Baby, go home. Call it a night. You are exhausted and you need to rest.”

 

She sighed and shrugged. “Yeah I guess so. Lemme guess, you want me to call or text when I get home?”

 

“Yes please.” He said, enjoying the domestic feel of it, even though he was on the other side of the country. It was just going to be that much better when he was finally able to go back home to the east coast and for once, he wouldn't be going straight home to Boston.

 

No, this time he'd go to Albany first. Maybe take in a college lecture.

 

He grinned and waved to his phone as Mary kissed her fingers and then touched the camera with those fingertips before ending the call as always.

 

Yep. Albany was in his future. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Mary POV**

Mary groaned, her alarm via Spotify waking her up to the 20th Century Fox Fanfare followed by the main theme of Star Wars for another day of teaching. She'd stayed up way too late last night grading, wanting to get everything done before the weekend so she would be able to focus more on her new side project which was quickly becoming a major distraction. The only frustrating part was waiting for news from Dr. Bernard with the Genealogy Institute in Chicago to get back to her with confirmation.

 

Her groan had only alerted the cats and Otis that she was awake and the next few minutes were spent trying to appease the three furry beasts so she could avoid either a face full of fur, butt or Otis kisses. She didn't know how anyone could live completely alone without pets, she's lose her mind. Of course, most people had family and all that to fill that space and she didn't.

 

Well, nothing traditional anyway.

 

Beyond the pets she also had Chris now, though she hadn't seen him in person in roughly a month. They were both thankful for technology in helping them stay in contact despite being on opposite coasts. The last month strangely had made everything that had happened in California all the more real and concrete. What had started initially as a very physical relationship had actually grown into so much more thanks to the separation. At least she thought so. He was incredibly easy to talk to and could make her laugh and feel better after a rough day with just a story or two.

 

She reluctantly got out of her nice warm bed and turned to see that the pets had instantly moved to get themselves comfortable where she'd been laying. “Little shits.” She muttered before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower. She sighed, her tiny bathroom nothing even remotely close to that amazing bathroom back at the Marmont except that it had a toilet and a place for bathing. She missed that shower.

 

Scratch that, she missed that shower and sharing it with Chris.

 

She'd teased him that he'd ruined her as a solitary being but it wasn't exactly a lie. Normally she was fine with spending most of her time alone and not think anything of it. Now, she caught herself finding her bed much too big and much too cold without him. How had he managed to make her feel this way with just a few days together?

 

It wasn't much of a comfort to know that he felt the same way. He talked often about how once he was able to get out of LA, he would be knocking on her door. He talked about having her come down to Atlanta that summer where they would be filming the next Captain America movie and having her meet everyone.

 

Turning on the shower, she stripped out of what she'd gone to bed in which happened to be one of Chris' shirts that she'd “accidentally” packed with her stuff before leaving the Marmont. Sadly, it no longer smelled like him but it was still nice to have just the same.

 

Once the temperature wasn't boiling lava, she stepped in and began the routine of both bathing and planning out her day as best as she could. She only had two classes that day and for once she was thankful. Since SUNY dropped one of her classes last year for budgetary reasons, she'd almost felt like Fridays were nearly a waste of time. Then again, it did give her a chance to focus on writing and any side projects.

 

Finishing up, she heard her phone chirp in the bedroom as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Wrapping another around her hair, she padded her way back into the room where the cats were purring content and Otis was sitting on the end of the bed, no doubt ready for a walk. Picking up the device, she activated it to show a selfie Chris had sent her and entered her password. The screen then changed to a text from Chris.

 

_**Hey sweetness. Hope you have a great day and classes go quick for you. I'm probably not going to be around today, got a ton of things to do. Miss you. XO** _

 

She sighed and set the phone back down before heading over to where she'd set out her clothes for the day the night before. It was a habit her father had gotten her into that had never broken. It also gave her a few extra minutes to sleep which was always a bonus.

 

After that she put her hair back in a simple ponytail, unable to keep from smiling at Otis who was now at the bedroom door doing his little dance. “Ok ok, let's go for our walk Otis.” She finally told the dog who all but bolted for the front door where his leash hung on it's hook. He jumped and pranced with the simple joy of being able to go outside and hopefully pee on everything possible.

 

“Come on. It's gonna be a long day.”

 

 

**Chris POV**

Chris paid the cabbie and grabbed his bag before stepping out onto the campus of SUNY Albany. He'd been awake for a while, unable to sleep on the flight here like he normally did on long plane rides. How could he sleep? He hadn't seen Mary in a month and she had absolutely no idea he was coming. He'd sent a pretty boring text saying he wouldn't be around and he'd be busy. He just didn't mention that he wouldn't be around California, he'd be in NY and he'd be busy finding his way to her second and last lecture of the day that started in little more than a half hour.

 

He took a deep breath and adjusted the cap on his head. He really hoped that SUNY wasn't a campus with a huge Marvel Movie fanbase because he didn't want to get mobbed. More than that, he didn't want Mary to hear he was there until he surprised her. He hoped he'd be able to sit in on her class and then surprise her after. She'd shown him pictures of the lecture hall she used. It seated roughly 300 students. He could blend in, he hoped anyway.

 

Looking around, he managed not to get lost on the campus that apparently had originally been designed for Arizona, not upstate NY. Mary had told him about the tunnels under the main quad that were quite popular for getting around and avoiding the cold. The main quad was built around a giant fountain that had been turned on the week before with the much celebrated “Fountain Day”. Mary had had him crying with laughter as she ranted and raved about how stupid it was because it was just an excuse for the kids to get drunk for, in her words, “fucking water being turned on”. Apparently every year she had to deal with more than one student showing up soaking wet and usually drunk just so they wouldn't miss on the attendance bonus she had for her students.

 

Finally he found the lecture hall and he was pretty sure he hadn't been spotted. The beard helped quite a bit in that regard and it helped that he was wearing a hoodie. He wasn't one to brag but with the amount of working out he did, his upper body did tend to gain attention. He smiled to himself, remembering Mary telling him his arms made her feel so safe, her small hand resting on his bicep as they laid in bed together.

 

And tonight, he hoped, she'd be in his arms again.

 

**Mary POV**

Mary turned and stepped back to the dais after destroying that little prick Anthony again. She'd had him in two different classes and he'd tried to be the self entitled little punk who got all the attention in those too. Of course, he didn't know a thing about what he was talking about when he tried to take her on regarding the Battle of Fredricksburg, so she was able to shut him down quite easily.

 

It wasn't until she turned back, pleased to see Anthony slouching in his seat and more that one of his fellow students with pleased smiles on their faces and began to speak again that she saw him.

 

In the back of the lecture hall wearing a dark grey hoodie and a baseball cap.

 

Holy shit.

 

Chris?

 

She managed not to stumble over her words but somehow he must have known she'd seen him because he simply smile and touched two fingers to his cap in a kind of salute.

 

That son of a bitch! He said he wasn't going to be around and he had a ton of things to do. He didn't say a single word about coming here and surprising her.

 

She wasn't going to give away that her heart was now beating out of her chest and all she wanted to do was end class immediately and run to his arms. No, she was going to be and adult and finish this class and let him come to her.

 

Oh god, he was here!

 

 

**Chris POV**

Chris was incredibly happy that he'd decided to take in one of Mary's classes before surprising her. He'd seen her lectures online but it was a whole other thing entirely to watch her teach in person. He didn't feel like he was in some boring class and he had a feeling that none of her other students did either. She was engaging and was very good at conveying facts but making it understandable. He was familiar with the Battle of Fredricksburg only by name but now he wanted to learn more. He had no idea that it had been such a clusterfuck or just how much the Union troopers had suffered.

 

And more than that, he was really impressed with how Mary had handled the little prick in the green shirt. He'd remembered assholes like that from when he'd been in school. That one kid that took joy in embarrassing teachers and making them look stupid. He actually wanted to cheer after Mary decimated him with point after point and then calmly turned and walked away like it was just another day.

 

He'd always been attracted to intelligence but this was so much more. Now he kinda understood that whole kink of the naughty student and the sexy teacher.

 

He smiled when he realized she had seen him and gave a simple salute to say hello. She didn't falter but he did notice her look at her watch subtly. But she didn't end the class abruptly and he kinda liked that. She was focused and wasn't going to let a surprise keep her from finishing the class.

 

It was over about ten minutes later and he waited as students left the classroom, resisting the urge to trip that kid in the green shirt as he exited and gave Chris the chance to head down to where Mary was talking to a few students. He watched as she helped one girl actually answer her own question and praise her for coming to the right conclusion before turning to three other students that he guessed were her grad students from the way she discussed grading papers and their dissertations.

 

They moved to leave through the exit by the dais and he stepped forward to say hello.

 

Without turning, Mary spoke first. “Archaeology is down the hall, Captain Rogers.”

 

He smirked. She was actually older than him by a few months so of course she had to make a crack at his character. Two could play this game. “Do you really want me to make a comment about bones right now? Because you know I will and it will be so sad, Dr. Baylor, ma'am.”

 

She paused and then let out a snort. She turned, her blue eyes bright and a smile on her face. “That I do know.” She crossed her arms. “Never said you were coming here in your text this morning.”

 

“Never said I wasn't.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Asshole.” Then she moved and he was quick to pull her into his arms, hugging her to him tightly. “When did you get here?”

 

“Just before the class started. I figured you'd seen my work, why not see you at work.” He pulled back and touched her face with his fingertips, thrilling that he was finally able to touch her again after what felt like much more than a month. “You were amazing. I still want to kick that kid's ass though.”

 

“Who, Anthony? And take away my fun at destroying him every time he thinks he can embarrass a professor? He's not worth it.”

 

He smiled. “But you are.” He leaned down and she leaned up and their lips met. It wasn't a hot passionate kiss, no that would come later. This was a familiar kiss, a I Missed You So Much, a Hello Again kiss. When they separated, he rested his forehead against hers and he sighed. “I really missed you, have a mentioned that?”

 

“Maybe. Once or twice.”

 

“Want to show me around campus? Are you done for the day?”

 

“Actually I am. How did you manage not to get spotted?” He walked over to the table where she had a few books and papers and like a recreation of the first time they met, he helped her by handing her books to place into the same messenger bag that she'd had there. And just like then, he took the bag from her and placed it on his own shoulder before taking her hand and leading her to where his overnight bag was and putting that on his shoulder as well.

 

“I'm an actor, I acted like I was a college student.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Uh huh, sure. Come on, we'll head to my office. Hopefully we don't get mobbed on the way.”

 

“I'm not worried. You'll protect me.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is awful. So sorry at how long this took. Had to quit my job a few weeks ago and sadly the hunt for a new job is not going well at all. That does not inspire one to write, I'll tell you.
> 
> Here it is, the next chapter!

**Mary POV**

 

Mary couldn't believe that she was giving a tour of the campus she worked at to Chris. She'd had no idea he was coming or that a visit was even in the works or that he would contemplate going to the effort he did today. Any fears that somehow that spark that they'd discovered in LA would be lost were completely gone. It felt so natural and damned good to have his hand in hers as she showed him around.

 

He'd been recognized a couple times and it had been quite funny the number of double takes people did when they realized that the guy they were looking at didn't just look like Chris Evans, it WAS Chris Evans. He'd been very amused when someone from one of her classes saw them, recognized Chris and from about 20 feet away yelled, “Way to go Dr B!”

 

Chris had insisted on going to the campus store and getting a few items of Suny merchandise to show his support, including one of the new series of shirts that promoted the various departments. After that, they headed to her office.

 

Looking around, Chris nodded almost to himself. “Wow, it's even tinier than I thought it was from video chat. Damn. But hey, you got a couch right?”

 

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “Suny's budget hasn't been the best, especially for the history department. They focus more on the computers and sciences than us.” She waved to her office chair for him to sit in.

 

He gave her a smile before sitting down in the chair she'd bought with her own money and rocked a little in it in his approval. She figured with the amount of work she put in, the least she could do for herself was have a comfortable place to sit. “Ever thought about going to a different school to teach? One that would appreciate you?”

 

“I've thought about it. Part of me stays because this is where Eddie and I taught together, you know? It's familiar and a few more years and I'll be eligible for tenure.”

 

“It's not guarenteed?”

 

She shook her head. “Not to my department. Not anymore.” She waved her hand, not wanting to think about how frustrating it was that people couldn't appreciate how important history was. “I want to get a picture of you sitting behind my desk. Captain America, the Professor.”

 

Chris laughed. “Yeah? But what title would I have? Captain or Professor?”

 

“I don't know, why choose? Captain Professor sounds pretty decent to me.” She said with a shrug before digging into her bag for her cellphone, the stupid thing always managing to find it's way to the least accessible spot. “We could get a plaque...”

 

Her voice trailed off at the sight before her. While she'd been digging in her bag, Chris had done something she hadn't expected and put on a pair of glasses. She knew he wore glasses from time to time, especially if he had a ton of reading to do or he was tired, he'd told her that on the phone. But to see them in person and the way they framed his beautiful face, was an entirely different story.

 

She was pretty sure if he'd worn the glasses when he'd snuck into her class, she would have had no choice at all in ending the class the second she saw him. Then she would have probably had to struggle not to jump him right there in the lecture hall.

 

“Mare? What is it?”

 

“Umm, you umm, you have glasses on.”

 

“Yeah, I told you I wear them. I figured that it would make me look more Professor like for your picture.” He paused, his eyes studying her. “Come here.”

 

She couldn't say no, that if she went over there she couldn't be responsible for her actions. He was going to see that she was some weirdo with a sudden kink for glasses and there was nothing she could do about it. She walked around the side of the desk, his eyes following her and a smirk growing on his lips as he turned in the chair.

 

Yeah, he knew.

 

The smirk became a smile. “I don't think I've ever seen karma work this fast before. I'm impressed.”

 

Now she was turned on but also very confused. “What?”

 

He reached forward and pulled her to him, urging her to straddle his lap on the chair. Now she was very thankful she'd gotten a high end chair. His hands stroked her thighs, teasingly. “You more than like my glasses, don't you?”

 

She sighed, closing her eyes in embarrassment. “Maybe.”

 

“Mmm. Thought so.” His hands moved up again but this time went behind and grabbed her firmly by the ass, pulling her against him, making them both groan. “Now you know how I feel watching you teach.”

 

Her hands had moved to his shoulders to steady herself and she opened her eyes in surprise, his eyes dark and focused on her. “Really?”

 

“Baby, how could I not? Smart is so fucking sexy, especially how you do it. All commanding and knowledgable.” His hands pressed on her ass again and she took the hint, moving her hips against him and making him groan. “If I had any idea, I would have been on the plane with you when you left LA.”

 

She smiled, panting a bit. Part of her was yelling that they were in her office, they were at her work and should stop but another part of her didn't care. She'd missed this, being with him, being desired by him. More than that, she'd never in her life met someone who thought that her lectures were sexy. That alone would make getting caught in her office worth it. “And your career?”

 

“Right now, don't care at all.” One of his hands moved up her back to her neck, urging her into the passionate kiss that had been in the waiting ever since she left the Marmont in that cab weeks ago. He broke the kiss, both of their bodies moving now, clothes becoming something that were going to become a major issue in a minute. “A student could come in you know. We should stop.”

 

She smiled against his lips before moving her hands under his shirt and pulling it up, his arms going up automatically to help her. “Right now, I don't care at all.”

 

Now shirtless, he grinned at her. “Well, yes ma'am, Professor.”

 

 

**Chris POV**

 

Chris couldn't help the smile on his face as Mary slowed her car to the red light. She'd been all passion and fire in her office but now, a bit of reality was seeping in and it was adorable to see the utter shock on her face about exactly what they had done in her office. He for one, was very happy and very relaxed. He'd missed her, missed being with her and now they were together again. It was like they hadn't been apart at all. He was still in awe of the whole situation, the way they just clicked. Things like this only happened in the movies and he was pretty sure he'd been in a few of those.

 

But here he was, in Mary's car, relaxed and amused at the woman behind the wheel. “Mary, breathe. No one walked in on us, we're fine.”

 

“I just...I can't believe I....I mean, I don't...”

 

He fought back the laugh he felt, affection just overflowing in his heart for this woman. How the hell had he ever let her leave LA or not gone with her? “Well believe it baby, because you did.”

 

Her head snapped to look at him and the attempt of a deathstare was more cute than anything else. “You shut up. It's all your fault. You and the glasses and the hands. Jerk.”

 

The fight was lost and he barked out a laugh as the light turned green and they continued on their way to her apartment. She was actually trying to be mad at him when she was more than a willing participant. “I think we share the blame. You with the lecturing and the lips and that ass.”

 

That made her snort. “You are such a dork.”

 

“Yeah but I'm your dork.” He said, taking her right hand that had just been sitting on her lap in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I really missed you Mare. I can't even tell you how happy I am to be here right now.”

 

She sighed, her small hand giving his a squeeze. “I missed you too. And I'm very glad you are here. You really did surprise the hell out of me.”

 

“That was the plan.”

 

“Well take that into consideration when you see my apartment and that I live on what Suny thinks a PhD should live on. It's far from the Marmont or anything you are probably used to.”

 

He sighed. Someone like her should be teaching somewhere she'd be appreciated, like Harvard or even Boston University. The fact that it would be in his hometown would just be a perk. “As long as it has you, that's all I need.”

 

“Ooh, so romantic, Mr. Evans.”

 

“I can be plenty romantic, especially with the right inspiration.”

 


End file.
